I'm Alive
by Auto The Frogster
Summary: A songfic from "The Last Unicorn". Please read.. it would mean alot. I made this for Aeris, and I've been told its pretty.. No, this isn't an Aeris ressurection story. ^_^ Be a nice reader! R/R!!`


I don't know _how_the heck this was prompted... The song is "The Last Unicorn", written by America, which is a very beautiful song in itself. I was just listening to Mp3s, and for some reason a little, naggy voice in my head said, "Write a songfic! Write a songfic! Bwua-ha ha! Ha-ha ha! Ha ha!" *Laughs* Tell me what you think, please. I need to know how readers respond to this!! 

~*

****

When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain,

And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain.

[Scene: Aeris is standing in the streets of Midgar, in the slums, almost pressed against the wall. Cars and people whiz by, giving nary a thought to the young woman. She calls out, hoping to sell a few flowers, but she doesn't hope to make money off of them, oh no. All she wants to do is lighten a person's day, so maybe the future will look brighter for them.]

****

In the shadow of the forest, though she may be old and worn, 

They will stare, unbelieving, at the last unicorn.

[Scene: A replica from before, Aeris is left again in the streets of the slums, calling out for potential buyers. A rude punk roughly shoves her down, then laughs, trotting away. Aeris calmly stands up, basket full of beautiful flowers still dangling from her arm. Serenly brushing herself off, she resumes offering flowers to passerby, her will and resolve never faltering.]

****

When the first breath of winter through flowers is icing,

And you look to the north, and a pale moon is rising.

[Scene: Aeris is silently tending the flowers that grow in the abandoned church she's come to love. Through the many bright, resiliant ones, she notices a small flower that's dead, the once elegant leaves shriveled and dry. She sighs softly and gently strokes the dead petals.] ****

And it seems like all is dying, and would leave the world to mourn,

In the distance, hear the laughter of the last unicorn. 

[Scene: Cloud bumps into Aeris after his first mission. Aeris is shocked, though she does her best not to show it on the outside. While offering the young man a flower, she can't help but notice his eyes... They're Zack's. She smiles gently, almost forcibly, being polite to the young man, even though she is still internally shocked. His... eyes... the sword on his back... But, it isn't Zack. The half-Cetra bitterly reminds herself of the fact.]

****

I'm alive, I'm alive.

[Scene: The Ancient forest. Aeris is darting down the path to the city in which her people once lived. She needs no harp to open the forest for her; her prayers were enough. Breathing heavily, the young woman clutches her staff tightly in her hands, feeling her long twist of thick hair bouncing behind her as she runs. She's doing this to save the planet, to save her friends. She stops for a moment, then leans against a tree almost painfully. The girl knows she will die. But she also knows that it will be worth it. She instantly pulls away from the tree and resumes her running. 'Let me take care of Sephiroth.']

****

When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning,

And the future has past without even a last desperate warning.

[Scene: Ancient City. Aeris opens her bright eyes in a silent greeting to the young man who has entered the platform in which she was praying. The Planet has told her of the follies to come. She knows Holy will take care of the evil that is the black materia. Smiling, she looks as an angel must look. She can feel Sephiroth descending, yet all is okay. Breathing in a last shuddering gasp, she bids her friends and comrades a silent goodbye.]

**__**

Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is born, 

Look and see her, how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn.

[Scene: Ancient City, the crystal lake. Cloud slowly lowers Aeris' body into the icy water, stoically giving his friend a last goodbye. He stares down at the water, watching her body slowly sink to its final resting place. The young man yearns to reach out, to retreive her body, to reclaim her soul, but doesn't. He knows that you can't change the things that are. And he claims a torturous, grieving acceptance.]****

I'm alive, I'm alive. 

[Scene: Lifestream. They don't know it, but Aeris is watching over them all. They were her friends and partners, they will forever be under the protection of a Cetra. She smiles, wanting to reach out as Cloud almost did, but she knows her touch would never make it. A crystalline tear slowly etches its way down the young woman's face, severly contrasting the gentle smile that etched her face seconds ago. 'Goodbye, my friends,' she mouths.] ****

Fine

~*

What did you think? Please tell me, I'd really appreciate it.

~Auto-chan, 2-5-01.

[~*~ShinigamiKitten@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:~*~ShinigamiKitten@yahoo.com



End file.
